Two Of You, One Of Me
by ruf1ohn1tr4m
Summary: Alyssa Vendetta is the newest additon to the Hill residents, but is nothing like what one would expect. She doesn't fit in with the Hill people and is natually generous, so when Biff and Chip meet her, how will things go down? Chip&BiffXOC
1. Chapter 1

The Oblongs awoke on what seemed to be a regular morning, but would definitely not be quiet a day for the two eldest Oblong siblings. They all got ready in a hurry, and as Biff and Chip walked down the stairs to get to the kitchen, they came across their younger sibling, Milo.

"Well, well ,well. Look who we have here."Chip started.

"Our asshead of a brother, Milo."Biff continued.

"What-"

"Is he-"

"Doing-"

"Here?"

"You guys are always bothering me for no reason! UGH!"Milo stormed off and the conjoined brothers shrugged at each other and trotted off to breakfast.

After a hasty breakfast, Biff and Chip walked out to the bus, where they waited until something caught everyone's attention.

"Erick! C'mon, don't be such a wuss!"A voice cried.

"God, why do we have to rock climb down the Hill?"Another voice grumbled.

"Because, it's our first day, I want to have a nice entrance!"The first voice retorted.

"And by nice entrance do you mean lunatic death wish?"The second voice asked snarkily. The first voice scoffed and a rope was let down the tall Hill. A girl with jet black hair came descending down it, along with a boy with the same hair color and, currently, an annoyed look on his face.

When they reached the end of the rope, the girl swung over to the concrete and boarded the bus, not even glancing at the people gawking at her.

Chip and Biff were also gaping at her, but not at amazement...

Later that day, before lunch, Chip and Biff were walking calmly through the hall, when they saw her again.

It was if she was walking in slow motion. She wore a black-and-red checkered shirt with a studded belt and black-ish grey skinny jeans, along with red Converse and a crimson bow in her black, choppy hair. She had black eyes and a good-natured face, and like when she boarded the bus, people were gawking at her.

"Hey, Vendetta! Wanna go out later?"Jared asked snobbishly. The girl snorted.

"I've barely been here a day and you're hitting on me already? Pathetic..."And she walked past Biff and Chip, smiling at them, and at a glance, the two saw that she had black braces.

"Who is she?"Biff and Chip asked in unison. The Debbies were standing next to them, and answered the question.

"She's Alyssa Vendetta. She just moved here, she lives on the Hill, and she takes an interest in the Valley people."One of them replied.

"Her twin brother is Erick Vendetta. They're both all-stars in basketball, soccer, and volleyball. Alyssa gets all A's and so does Erick, and they're identical twins, but don't look like it."Another added.

"Wow..."Was all Biff and Chip could say.

The two went to lunch, and after lunch was Physical Education, Biff's favorite class, while Chip was not so enthusiastic about it.

They saw that Erick and Alyssa had P.E. with them, and decided to just lift weights and see how good the two were at basketball.

"C'mon, Erick, don't be such a wuss, come at me!"Alyssa said, while Erick attempted to steal the ball away from her. Alyssa laughed and made a basket while Erick was distracted.

"Sorry, Erick, better luck next time. Like now!"Alyssa started to dribble and Erick, once again, tried to steal the ball away from her.

Biff and Chip watched in amazement as Alyssa made lay-ups, free-throws, and even a basket from half-court. When she came over to the spot where Biff and Chip were lifting weights to get a drink of water, she noticed the twins staring at her blankly, their arms limp and barely holding onto the weights. When Alysssa looked back confusedly, the two shook out of their trance and smiled at her while they continued their weight-lifting.

Alyssa, however, was curious, and decided to make small-talk with Biff and Chip.

"Hey, you two must be Biff and Chip. I'm Alyssa." Alyssa held out a hand and they both took it, staring at Alyssa, amazed that she would even talk to them. They thought that she would just smile at them occasionally, or they would make the first move on her. But Alyssa just wanted to introduce herself anf find out a bit about Biff and Chip.

"I'm Biff."

"And I'm Chip."


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa smiled, and when they let go, Erick called, "Alyssa, c'mon!"

Alyssa turned, yelled, "Okay!" She turned back to Biff and Chip, said, "It was nice to meet you two." and turned away, muttering, "Erick's such an asshat."

Meanwhile, Biff and Chip had resumed lifting weights, while they talked about Alyssa.

"She has nice hair-"

"Soft hands-"

"Pretty eyes-"

"Cute laugh-"

"BOYS!" Coach yelled. Biff and Chip jumped and looked towards Coach, who looked slightly happy, and was bounding over to them.

Coach rounded up all of the boys, except Erick, and started to talk to them.

"Now, the principal has heard of the new students' amazing basketball skills, and wants them on the team. Now, since most of you are on the basketball team, I want you to try to beat them, and the two who fail more miserably than the rest will be kicked off."

As groans came from the crowd, Coach quieted them all.

"Now, if you aren't on the basketball team, go change into your regular clothes and wait outside the Gym. This will take the rest of class, so to prevent any of you running away, I've asked Mrs. Hartford to watch you."

Mrs. Hartford was the strictest teacher at their school, so no one dared to step out of line in her presence.

Biff and Chip walked out since neither of them were on the co-ed basketball team.

As they changed into their regular clothes, they decided to watch and see if Alyssa and Erick were as good as they thought they were.

All of the boys not on the team waled out of the gym, where Mrs. Hartford was watching them sternly. Biff and Chip turned their backs on her and looked out the gym door windows. Alyssa's voice echoed off the walls.

"So, let's see who's the suckiest at basketball!"She laughed. The boys lined up behind the basket, and every time Coach blew a whistle, two of the boys would come up to Erick and Alyssa, who would make a basket every time. Chip watched Alyssa in amazement, while Biff stared at Coach and Alyssa continuously.

After Erick and ALyssa went through all the basketball players, COach shouted out the two boys that were kciked off and replaced by Alyssa. Unfortunately, Jared and Blaine were kept on the team, to BIff and Chip's dismay.

Alyssa and the bystanding girls walked to the locker rooms, and the girls kept talking to Alyssa about how she was, how she played, how she shot, and how she was great in general. The boys changed, muttering about how they were slaughtered by the new kids.

Now, Biff had an unhealthy obsession with Coach, but that didn't mean he was completely gay. More or less, he was bisexual, so that meant that he could like Alyssa without being judged. Chip, however, was completely straight, so either way, he could like Alyssa shamelessly.

Alyssa was thinking about Biff and Chip, and how they stared at her. She was stared at by a lot of people, whether by looks or adrenaline-looks or some kind of third look, but the way Biff and Chip stared at her wasn't normal: she usually got looks of lust, but this was not the case...


End file.
